


little taste of heaven

by lostin_space



Series: Wheel Of Crack Wednesday [14]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F/M, Kyle Valenti Appreciation, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Do you know what today is?” she asked. Kyle instantly started searching his mind for what the hell he missed. It wasn’t Valentine’s day, he didn’t think it was an anniversary of any sort, and it wasn’t Christmas or Thanksgiving. He couldn’t think of what day it was that was so important, but he figured he’d fucked up somehow so he sat up."Happy Birthday!"-Kyle Valenti week day 4: Dr. McSexy
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Isobel Evans/Kyle Valenti
Series: Wheel Of Crack Wednesday [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	little taste of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the most x-rated things i'll ever write and I have very mixed feelings about it, anyway enjoy

“Maria, baby, I’m too tired.”

Kyle knew he’d fucked up before she even spoke when the kisses abruptly stopped being trailed down his spine.

“Excuse you,” Isobel said and he hid his face further in the pillow, “I can tell the difference between you and Maria kissing me, I’m offended.”

“In my defense, I have facial hair. Neither of you do,” he tried. She flopped beside him and he turned his head just a bit to sneak a peak. He really should’ve known it was her. He couldn’t remember a time Maria had ever worn silk, but Isobel never really climbed on his back like that and he was tired so it made sense. Well, it made sense until the kisses stopped and he regretted telling her to stop.

“Maybe I should grow facial hair,” Isobel said wistfully, turning to face him with a mischievous glint in her eye, “Would you still find me sexy if I had a goatee?”

Kyle sighed, but said, “Yeah, probably.” That earned him another kiss, this time to his cheek.

“Okay, well, get up,” she said. He whined in response. “Seriously, get up, please?”

“I just laid down after a sixteen-hour shift, Iz, I need to sleep,” Kyle grumbled.

“Do you know what today is?” she asked. Kyle instantly started searching his mind for what the hell he missed. It wasn’t Valentine’s day, he didn’t think it was an anniversary of any sort, and it wasn’t Christmas or Thanksgiving. He couldn’t think of what day it was that was so important, but he figured he’d fucked up somehow so he sat up.

Isobel flashed him a blinding smile and climbed over him before reaching out her arms. He grabbed them and let her pull him to his feet. Kyle all but stumbled into her which earned him another kiss. So whatever he forgot must not have been too bad.

She pushed him into the kitchen and then quickly went to stand beside Maria. His eyes were squinted in confusion as they both beamed at him and he only got it whenever he looked down at the cake that read ‘McSEXY’ on the counter that had twenty-nine candles sticking out of it.

“Happy birthday!” they announced and it dawned on him that that was indeed what he missed. Whoops. 

“Thank you, guys,” Kyle said as a smile found his face. He went to move closer to give them a kiss, but they both gave him matching looks to tell him to stop. 

“We have to sing to you so you can blow out the candles or else the cake will be covered in wax,” Maria scolded. He stayed on the other side of the cake as they sang to him, seeming all too awake considering the fact it was 5:30 in the morning. He wondered how early they’d gotten up for him to make him a cake before he got home from work.

When they were finally done singing, he blew out the candles and _then_ got his kisses.

“Your first gift is a much-needed cup of coffee,” Maria said, sliding over a still-steaming mug. He kissed her again before taking a sip. He was going to need that.

“Thank you, seriously. I forgot it was even my birthday,” Kyle insisted, happily staying smushed in a hug between his two favorite women in the world as he sipped his coffee.

“We figured that out,” Isobel teased, pressing a kiss to his jaw while Maria rubbed his back. He hummed slightly, closing his eyes as he let them cover him in soothing touches. He didn’t get undivided attention from both of them often‒none of them did and that was absolutely fine with him‒but he wasn’t complaining about it. 

“You can’t go to sleep while standing up, Valenti, you haven’t gotten your presents yet,” Maria said, prodding him gently in the ribs. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Thought the coffee was my present,” he said, but he very quickly learned he was wrong when Isobel softly bit the skin of his neck, “The cake?” They laughed and Maria gently grabbed his chin.

“Would you like to present, Dr. Evans?” Maria asked. Kyle cracked a smile.

“Patient is a twenty-nine-year-old male, came to see us for being such a good birthday boy,” Isobel added, easily pushing him into laughter.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, still laughing as he felt hands start roaming lower and lower, “What’s my treatment?”

“Good question. I think you might need around the clock care,” Maria answered, pushing up on her toes to steal an open-mouthed kiss. He molded into it easily, closing his eyes and letting Isobel take the mug from his hand.

Two sets of hands worked to unbutton his shirt from the top and the bottom. Isobel’s arms were wrapped around him, kissing his neck as she undid the bottom half of his shirt before reaching down to undo his slacks. Maria kept him in a kiss as she undid the top before sliding it off his shoulders. Isobel took it off and then placed her hand on his jaw, turning him to steal a kiss of her own. His heart was pounding as they woke him up faster than coffee ever could.

Isobel only pulled away to tilt her head in the other direction, kissing Maria over his shoulder. Kyle smiled and leaned down to kiss on Maria’s neck while his hands untied the string of her shorts.

“It’s not my birthday,” she laughed, pulling away Isobel just a little as Kyle slipped his hands into the front of her shorts. She took in a slow breath which made Isobel do that soft little laugh on the damp spot she left on Kyle’s neck which had his mind fuzzy all over again.

“Yeah, but you’re both really unprofessional doctors,” he said into the curve of her neck, reveling in the way she sounded when he moved.

“Really? I think we’re doing a really nice job,” Isobel added, her nails gently scraping their way into his briefs. He breathed in time with Maria.

“Me too,” Kyle agreed, curling his fingers in just a way that made Maria gasp and Isobel _squeezed_. “Holy fuck.”

Kyle reached behind him with his free hand, pressing it low on Isobel’s back to tug her in closer. He wasn’t all that surprised when Maria snaked a hand around him too. There was something mind-fuckingly incredible about feeling Maria’s hand move beneath Isobel’s slip against his back. His eyes almost rolled back into his head when Isobel pressed into him harder, moaning in time with Maria. It was debatably better than anything he was receiving below the belt.

It went on for a decent amount of time, each of their movements slow and in time with each other. Kisses were stolen between whoever at whatever moment they could. It wasn’t until Kyle’s own breathing started to pick up speed that he realized they were just standing in the fucking kitchen when they could’ve been in their bed.

“Wait, wait,” he whispered, stopping and subsequently earning whines from the two of them, “Let’s go to bed.”

“You still have to eat your cake,” Maria objected.

“Yeah, I spent, like, all night making it,” Isobel added. He laughed softly, removing his hands from both women which urged them to do the same. “Okay, we didn’t say _stop_.”

“I was the one that wanted to go finish in bed,” Kyle said, leaning against the counter as he tried to steady his mind. They both just pouted at him. “Just give me a second, I’ll eat a piece, and then we can go to bed.”

“You know, for being the birthday boy, you really ruined the mood,” Maria said.

“Oh, I’m still in the mood, I just don’t want to accidentally collapse to the floor and take you guys with me,” he explained.

“Okay, well, who says _we’ll_ still be in the mood after you eat your cake?” Isobel asked. Which was, well, complete bullshit.

Even though Maria and Isobel had been in a relationship for a solid five months before they even approached Kyle, he’d still had enough time over the last year to learn them as well as they knew each other. He knew the way Maria’s whole face flushed and he could easily recognize the haziness in Isobel’s eyes. Those two things were absolutely in full force still.

“What do you want from me?” Kyle asked weakly which caused both girls to smile at him and shake their heads.

Maria reached around him and cut an itty bitty piece of cake, lifting it to his lips. He took it graciously, maintaining eye contact through the overwhelming mix of sweet icing and _Isobel_ on her fingers. He licked his lips when she removed her fingers from his mouth. They both looked to Isobel who seemed to be watching with nothing short of intrigue.

“Tastes amazing,” he told her and he watched the smirk form on her lips.

“Fine. Let’s go to bed.”

Absolutely the best damn birthday he could’ve asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
